Los Opuestos Se Atraen
by Maroonie88
Summary: Puck y Kurt son de mundos totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué pasará cuando Kurt se de cuenta que Puck no es tan malo?
1. Primer día de clases

Hola, soy muy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, así que ojalá me apoyen con comentarios para que mejore como escritora n.n, bueno sin más preámbulo aquí está esta historia:

Este era el primer día del ciclo escolar, el sol brillaba en la preparatoria de William McKingley High, normalmente a los jóvenes les emocionaría el hecho de dar un paso hacia el futuro, el entrar en la etapa de preparación para la universidad, pero bueno, Kurt Hummel no lo estaba.

Kurt era un chico de 15 años, tez pálida, complexión delgada, altura promedio, y unos ojos bastante peculiares, azules grisáceos con un toque de amarillo. Kurt no era el modelo típico de un chico, él amaba la moda, musicales y el uso de los modales antes que nada, era un chico bastante brillante, un poco creído pero muy talentoso en el área de baile y canto.

Con un suspiro el joven Hummel hizo entrada hacia el corredor principal de McKingley, pensando en lo que se avecinaba, él sabía que la mayoría de los compañeros que tuvo en la secundaria seguirían ahí, esta era una de las causas por las cuales no quería entrar a esta escuela, los chicos siempre lo molestaban diciendo que era un _"Maricón, joto, afeminado, etc."_ Claro que nunca demostró que le afectaban esos comentarios, siempre con la cabeza en alto y una mirada de hielo, pero llegando a casa se tiraba encima de su cama y lloraba hasta dormirse.

Y este no era el único problema del joven Hummel, su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía cerca de 7 años de edad, por lo cual la convivencia con su padre Burt Hummel no era muy buena, pero si agradecida, Kurt siempre quiso ser el hijo ideal para su padre, pero sabía que si lo hacía tenía que dejar de ser quien él era de verdad, así que se resignó a ser el mismo aunque no cumpliera con las expectativas de su padre. Kurt nunca confirmó ni negó el ser homosexual, aunque estaba seguro de serlo, no quería que su padre se enterase, así que nunca lo comentó.

Mientras entraba unos cuantos deportistas lo miraron con desagrado, haciendo que Kurt les dirigiera una mirada más fría que un iceberg, los deportistas solo rodaron los ojos y concentraron su mirada en otro punto.

"Hola chico blanco". Dijo Mercedes una chica de tez morena, amiga de Kurt.

"Hola Mercedes, ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?". Pregunto Kurt de mejor humor que antes.

"Pues bien, pero pareciera que tu día no ha ido muy bien que digamos".

"No, estoy bien, solo unos deportistas molestos".

"Kurt, no dejes que ellos te lleguen, solo ignóralos".

Kurt bufó. "Es lo que trato de hacer cedes". Terminando de decir eso la campana a clases sonó.

"Bueno señor enfados, es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase". Dijo Mercedes riendo.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

*Esta clase es tan aburrida, deberían cambiar literatura por algo más divertido como Historia de la música* Pensó un joven de 16 años, ojos miel, piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético y musculoso, y un extraño peinado (Mohawk). Su nombre era Noah Puckerman, mejor conocido como 'Puck'. Puck era un chico el cuál amaba la música, el Rock era su género favorito, le encantaba jugar Fútbol Americano, flirtear con chicas e ir de fiesta.

El venía de una familia judía, Su madre Nora Puckerman trabajaba todo el día y en varios trabajos debido a su condición económica, así que él se hacía cargo del aseo de la casa, y de cuidar a su hermana Sarah, su padre los abandono cuando Puck tenía 6 años, y nunca más volvió, dejándole todo el trabajo a Nora, Puck se sentía solo, rodeado de sus 'amigos', ellos nunca fueron a su casa o conocieron la condición en la que él se encontraba, y las únicas cosas que sacaban la tristeza de su mente y corazón eran el fútbol y la música.

Él siempre fue popular, y sobre todo en secundaria, ya que había sido el chico más codiciado, y solo a unas cuantas chicas les daba una oportunidad, él se consideraba un chico rudo, alguien que desafiaba la autoridad, por eso es que en secundaria se la pasaba molestando a los perdedores, a los impopulares y los raros, y ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

"Señor Puckerman, podría poner atención a clase". Dijo la maestra, haciendo que toda la clase volteara a ver al joven Puckerman.

"Lo siento Maestra Parke, pero me siento un poco enfermo". Dijo Puck fingiendo una jaqueca.

"Oh, en ese caso, por favor pase a la enfermería señor Puckerman".

"Gracias maestra, en seguido vuelvo". El joven puckerman salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

"Cualquier lugar es mejor que ese salón". Dijo Puck sonriendo.

En su camino hacia la enfermería se encontró con un chico de tez pálida y ropa muy ajustada.

El joven Puck noto que el chico lo volteo a ver y Puck miro hacia otro lado disimulando hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

"Otra linda bailarina". Dijo refiriéndose al chico de antes.

Después de unos momentos, llegó a su destino.

"Disculpe, me duele la cabeza, ¿Tiene algo para que se me quite?".Pregunto el chico.

"Señor Puckerman, ¿cierto?". Pregunto una señora que parecía tener acerca de 40 años, pero muy bien conservada, y un cuerpo esbelto.

Puck solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Toma esto con un poco de agua y regresa a clase". Dijo cortante la mujer.

"¿Y si me quedo un poco más?". Dijo Puck en un tono seductivo.

"Señor Puckerman, si vuelve alguna insinuación fuera de necesidades medicas me temo que lo reportaré con el director figgins". Dijo enojada la señora.

Puck solo dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

*Nadie antes había rechazado a Pucksaurio, ¿Estoy perdiendo el toque?* Pensó Puckerman dirigiéndose a su salón de clases.

"Señor Puckerman, tardo demasiado, ¿algo sucedió?".

"¿Eh? No, para nada, solo que la enfermera estaba un poco ocupada".

"Muy bien, tome asiento señor Pukerman".Dijo la maestra Parke haciendo que Puck se fuera en dirección a su asiento.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Kurt, ¿A qué club te vas a inscribir?". Preguntó Mercedes.

"No se, probablemente a ninguno". Dijo Kurt saliendo del salón.

"¿Por qué?, necesitas distraerte Kurt, conocer gente nueva".

"No hay ningún club que me llame la atención". Pero el estaba mintiendo, si había clubes que le llamaban la atención, como el glee club y el club de drama, pero no quería exponerse a que lo molestaran de nuevo, aunque sabía que tan solo con su ropa bastaba para que lo molestarán, no quería que el porcentaje subiera.

"Bueno, por mi parte, me inscribiré en las animadoras y tal vez al glee club".

"¿Al glee club? Y ¿Por qué no solo te inscribes en el equipo de animadoras?".

"Porque amo cantar, y lo sabes mejor que nadie, me inscribo en el de animadoras solo para no ser un blanco más".

*Podría hacer lo mismo, inscribirme en el equipo de fútbol, hacer que mi padre se enorgullezca de mi y proteger mi imagen*

"¿Kurt? ¿me escuchas?".

"Mercedes, ¿te han dicho que eres una genio?".

"Si, bastantes veces". Dijo Mercedes riendo.

"Sabes, creo que también me uniré al glee club, y al equipo de Fútbol".

"Wow, que rápido cambias de parecer chico, pero espera, ¿qué no odiabas el fútbol?".

"Cambiar de parecer es algo que un sabio hace, además de que ser popular no caería nada mal".

"Pues, estamos en la misma posición, y si fuera tú, iría consiguiendo la información para las pruebas de fútbol, es lo más solicitado y puede ser que no alcances a inscribirte si tardas mucho".

"Tienes razón cedes, te veré en el almuerzo, iré a ver al entrenador". Dijo el joven Hummel antes de dirigirse a la oficina del entrenador Tanaka.

Kurt se dirigió a la oficina del señor Tanaka, que justamente se ubicaba afuera de los vestidores de los chicos, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que gentilmente toco la puerta, se escuchó un pase, así que Kurt hizo entrada a la oficina.

"¿Qué se le ofrece joven?". Preguntó un hombre alrededor de los 40, con sobre peso, y lo que parecían rasgos asiáticos.

"Venía a preguntarle sobre las pruebas de fútbol".

"¿Tú vas a presentarte a las pruebas?"

"Así es señor".

"Tienes agallas chico, soy el entrenador Ken Tanaka, puedes llamarme entrenador Tanaka, y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Mucho gusto entrenador, soy Kurt Hummel". Dijo el joven extendiendo su brazo con un poco de desagrado.

"¿Hummel? ¿Eres hijo de Burt?".

"Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?".

"Tu padre era el quarterback del equipo cuando estaba en preparatoria, y supongo que tú eres tan bueno como el, las pruebas son el viernes, así que suerte muchacho, salúdame a tu padre".

"Muchas gracias entrenador, si lo haré, lo veré el viernes". Dijo Kurt antes de retirarse hacia el comedor.

Aquí esta ya el primer capitulo completo, espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea que pueda usar en el siguiente capitulo déjenlo en los reviews:3

Geeraa, este Kurt tiene 15 años, por lo tanto tiene el mismo cuerpo que tenia en la primera temporada, si claro que incluiré a todo el glee club, pero no me adentrare mucho en sus historias, habrá mucho drama y triángulos amorosos, así que mantente sintonizada/o:3 gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado y que continúes leyendo la historia:3


	2. Bienvenida a McKingley High

Hola de nuevo, perdón por no haber actualizado en estos días, me pusieron frenillos (brackets) así que el dolor no me dejaba escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta!

Muchas gracias a: Alba marina y Hina2310 por seguir la historia y colocar la en sus favoritos, también a tammy22 por agregarla a sus favoritos. Y otra vez gracias a Alba marina y tammy22 por dejar sus comentarios, bueno eso era todo, ahora si, por lo que todos están aquí, sigamos con la historia:3

"Kurt, ¿cómo te fue? ¿El entrenador te dio la información?". Pregunto la chica morena a su mejor amigo.

"Si, me fue bastante bien, el conoce a mi padre, así que supongo que me irá bien, pero el único problema es que no sé nada de fútbol, ni siquiera sé para qué posición aplicare, y las pruebas son el viernes". Dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de su amiga en el comedor.

"Mira boo, tenemos unas buenas dos semanas para entrenarte, así que estaremos viendo muchos partidos y cosas en internet".

"No se si eso ayude mucho cedes, soy pésimo en los deportes".

"Y ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu papá para que te ayude a entrenar?".

"Muy buena idea cedes, pero por ahora a comer". Dijo Kurt tomando sus cubiertos con demasiada clase.

"Ok boo, fuera del tema, ¿ya viste a esos deportistas?". Dijo Mercedes señalando a la mesa de en medio.

"¿Qué con ellos?".

"¿Son bastante apuestos, no lo crees?".

Kurt rio cortante. "Si claro, mientras no están agrediendo gente sin razón alguna". Dijo Kurt enojado.

"Tranquilo boo, no deberías enfadarte tanto, es malo para tu salud". Dijo la diva morena.

"Perdón cedes, es que me molesta ver como esos neandertales prepotentes se creen los reyes del lugar". Dijo en un suspiro.

"Te entiendo, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer". Dijo Mercedes en un tono decepcionado.

"¿Cuándo son las pruebas para el glee club?". Dijo Kurt cambiando el tema.

"En una semana, el miércoles".

"Entonces sugiero que vayamos buscando la canción para audicionar".

"Claro que si boo, ¿qué te parece hoy en mi casa después de la escuela?".

"Me parece excelente". Dijo Kurt con la primera sonrisa que esbozó ese día.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

"Hey Puck, ¿Vas a ir a las pruebas para fútbol?". Finn, un chico bastante alto con una cara tierna, le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

"Claro, y ¿tú viejo?, ¿vas a presentarlas?". Preguntó Puck un poco entusiasmado.

"Si, por supuesto, oye, ¿viste a ese chico nuevo?".

"¿Cuál chico nuevo?".

"El afeminado".

"Ah, sí, ¿qué con él?".

"¿No deberíamos darle una bienvenida decente?". Preguntó el chico alto, con una sonrisa de malicia.

"Y ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?". Preguntó el joven de ojos miel fastidiado.

"Porque es un fenómeno".

Puck solo rio. "Es cierto, ¿eso es lo que hacemos no? Molestar a los fenómenos".

"Ese es mi mejor amigo". Dijo Finn chocando puños con Puck.

"Pues, vamos por el ¿no?". Pregunto Puck con una sonrisa macabra.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kurt estaba dejando sus cosas en su casillero, cuando sintió alguien detrás de él, siendo tan fácil de espantar, decidió que solo eran delirios, y que pronto se iría esa sensación, pero no, de hecho incremento la sensación, tanto que no sentía una presencia, sino más de dos, entonces fue cuando decidió voltear a ver que sucedía, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que el solo sintió un par de manos sujetándolo de la cintura.

"Suéltame, ¿cuál es tu problema?".

"Que le haces daño a nuestra escuela con tu polvito gay, y no queremos que conviertas a ninguno de esta escuela". Dijo el chico que lo sostenía, los demás chicos sólo reían, pero en eso Kurt se dio cuenta que varios chicos traían una chaqueta, y él conocía esa chaqueta, eran del equipo de fútbol.

"Vamos Puck, ya lánzalo". Comentaban los chicos a mi agresor.

"Todo a su tiempo, hay que hacerlo sufrir un poco, ¿no creen?". Esta vez Kurt volteó a ver a su atacante, era el chico de antes, el que se encontró de camino a la oficina del entrenador.

Puck lo cambio de posición haciendo que Kurt fuera cargado como en una noche de bodas, la posición era bastante vergonzosa, pero en lo último que pensaba Kurt era en eso, el más bien pensaba en que le iban a hacer, ya llevaban un rato caminando hasta que Puck su atacador paro.

Puck lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, y se quedó un momento así contemplando los hermosos orbes azules que Kurt portaba como ojos, pero acabó tan pronto como empezó, Kurt dejó de sentir esas manos alrededor de él, y antes que pudiera decir algo, sintió que su espalda hacía contacto con un fondo metálico, pronto Kurt se dio cuenta que lo había arrojado al contenedor de basura, que por cierto estaba vacío, lo que hizo que el impacto fuera aún más doloroso.

Viendo su cara de dolor la sonrisa de Puck desapareció, y empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del contenedor.

"¿Eso es todo Puck?". Un chico en el fondo preguntó.

"Sí, déjenlo ya, si no nos vamos ahora algún maestro podría verlo y nos darían un castigo".

Con eso los deportistas se alejaron, oyendo sus pasos cada vez más lejos, cuando Kurt dejo de escucharlos se dignó a salir del contenedor, pero debido a su altura no era capaz de salir de ahí. Fue ahí cuando algo mágico sucedió, una mano extendida en su dirección se asomaba.

"Toma mi mano, yo no te hare nada". Dijo un chico de cabello Rubio asomando su cabeza por el contenedor.

"Gracias". Dijo Kurt tomando su mano.

Después de salir del contenedor, Kurt se sacudió fastidiado.

"Tendré que mandar esto a la lavandería". Kurt dijo con un suspiro.

El chico rio. "Es una lástima, este atuendo me gusta, por cierto mi nombre es Sam, Sam Evans". Dijo extendiendo su mano al joven Hummel.

"Si, es un lindo atuendo, yo soy Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto". Dijo correspondiéndole apretón de manos.

"El placer es mío Kurt, siento lo de mis compañeros". Dijo el rubio apenado.

"¿Esos salvajes son tus compañeros?". Pregunto Kurt atónito.

"Si, por desgracia sí, estamos juntos en fútbol".

"¿Tu estas en el equipo de fútbol?".

"¿Qué? ¿No te parece que este es material deportista?". Dijo señalándose.

"Que modesto, pero entonces supongo que eres uno de segundo año".

"Equivocado, soy un nuevo, como tú".

"Pero ¿Cómo estas en el equipo? Las pruebas son la siguiente semana".

"Cierto, pero, me transfirieron a McKingley para ayudar a ganar campeonatos, así que no necesito pruebas". Dijo riendo.

"Ok, eso tiene sentido, entonces creo que también seremos compañeros". Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso planeas unirte al equipo?". Dijo un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, ¿No crees que este es material deportista?". Preguntó imitando al rubio, ganando una pequeña risa de parte del otro.

"Claro que sí, supongo que aplicaras para pateador".

"No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Oh, es que tienes unas piernas bastante definidas, así que solo lo supuse".

Kurt se sonrojo y miro en dirección a sus pies. "De hecho no sé nada de fútbol, así que no es seguro que este en el equipo".

Sam se puso en cuclillas y miro hacia arriba para poder apreciar la cara del joven Hummel.

Sam tomó la barbilla de Kurt y la levanto, mientras él se ponía de nuevo de pie, haciendo que estuvieran frente a frente.

"¿Quisieras que te ayudará?". Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa radiante.

Kurt se sonrojo al notar que Sam no había quitado su mano de su barbilla.

"Am…si, por favor". Ahora Kurt se sentía como un niño pequeño sonrojándose y mirando a sus pies, ¿desde cuándo él hacía eso?, la mejor pregunta era ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora?

Sam rio antes de decir. "Kurt, tranquilo, no haré ninguna movida contigo, por ahora". Dijo Sam haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara aún más.

"Yo estoy tranquilo, no sé de qué hablas, ahora vamos a clase antes de que descubran que estamos fuera de la escuela".

Pues eso fue todo por este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben, si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios o mándenme un mensaje privado, como deseen.

Gracias otra vez por leer, y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo:)


	3. Compañerismo

Muchísimas gracias a todos/as las/os que están siguiendo la historia y comentan.

Geeraa: Que bien que te gustoJ, ¡claro que sí! Espera mucho drama y ese triángulo amoroso cada vez va a ser más intenso, me los pusieron la semana pasada el miércoles.

Alba Marina: Si, Sam va a ser un GRAN amigo de Kurt ;) muchas gracias por tus deseos, me encuentro mucho mejor.

Tammy22: Si, pensé en plasmar la verdadera amistad que ellos dos tienen así que pensé que sería mejor si usaran apodos:3 Si, Sam es un chico muy dulce.

Logan Martínez: Estoy más que encantada por tu comentario, no dudes que seguiré actualizando, espero y sigas la historia.

Bueno ya a lo que estaban esperando! He aquí la historia:

Ok Puck se estaba preguntando el porqué de sus acciones previas. ¿Por qué se quedó mirando los ojos del chico? ¿Por qué se sintió mal al ver su rostro de dolor? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?

Él ya lo había hecho antes miles de veces con múltiples personas y nunca sintió algo ni un poco cerca de la culpa que ahora sentía, ¿Por qué el lanzar a un chico nuevo con los ojos más hermosos del mundo…..? _¿Qué diablos te está sucediendo Puckerman?_ Pensó el joven ojimiel.

¿Pensar que esa hadita tenía ojos hermosos? En primera, Noah Puckerman nunca pensaba en cosas como 'hermoso' o 'lindo', menos sobre un chico, y mucho menos sobre un maricón.

"Señor Puckerman, ponga atención a la clase". Dijo el Maestro Schuester.

"Perdón Señor. Shue, estaba distraído". Dijo el joven Puckerman fastidiado.

Antes de que el señor Schuester pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta, el maestro abrió la puerta y parecía estar hablando con alguien, después de unos momentos, el señor Schuester retrocedió y dejo ver a dos chicos que entraban al salón.

Puck reconoció al par en seguida.

"Bueno, ellos son sus compañeros de esta clase, Kurt Hummel". Dijo el maestro señalando al chico de tez pálida que ahora miraba a Puck a los ojos con una leve mueca de disgusto. "Y Sam Evans, ahora chicos, tomen asiento". Haciendo que el par se dirigiera a los dos asientos vacíos que resultaban estar uno al lado del otro, y de esa manera quedaban Sam del lado izquierdo, Kurt en medio y Puck del lado derecho.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo, porque planeaba en agruparlos por parejas para que me entreguen un ensayo de lo que ustedes quieran, en francés apoyándose en el diccionario". Puck apenas se estaba parado cuando el señor Schuester abrió de nuevo la boca. "No tan rápido Señor Puckerman, usted tiene una pareja asignada, para asegurar que usted trabaje, tendrá que trabajar con el joven Hummel".

"¿Qué? Tengo trabajar con este maric…". Puck calló antes de terminar la oración debido a la mirada que Schuester le dedico.

"Yo no quiero trabajar con este bruto, que de seguro no sabe que significa _'sot'_".

"Basta chicos, y para que aprendan a llevarse bien, tendrá que entregarme aparte del ensayo, una presentación sobre el turismo e historia de Francia". Los dos suspiraron en tono de disgusto, pero después asintieron con su cabeza. Después de un rato, Kurt volteo su mesa banco de modo que estuviera cara a cara con Puck.

Puck solo gimió molesto. "Créeme que tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero entre más rápido acabemos más rápido nos dejamos de ver".

Puck de pronto se puso serio y solo dijo: "Perdón…por lo de antes".

"Como si pudieras sentir culpa". Dijo Kurt soltando una pequeña risa.

"Es tu problema si no me crees". Dijo Puck en modo defensivo.

"Ahora a trabajar, ¿De que quieres que el ensayo sea?".

"No sé, ¿Qué tal de música?". Dijo Puck pensando un poco.

"Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de la música de los musicales?". Preguntó Kurt emocionado.

"Eso es para niñas, mejor algo más clásico, como 'The Rolling Stones' o 'The Doors'".

"¿Eso es clásico para ti? Clásico es Mozart, Chopin o Beethoven". Dijo Kurt de forma creída.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de comida?". Pregunto Puck confundido.

"Pensé que serías más inteligente que esto". Dijo Kurt suspirando.

"¿Qué? ¿No estoy a la altura del sabelotodo?". Preguntó Puck enojado.

"No soy un sabelotodo, es cultura general genio". Dijo Kurt haciendo énfasis en la palabra genio.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso princesa?". Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra princesa justo como Kurt lo había hecho antes.

"No me digas así".

"¿Por qué…Princesa?". Dijo Puck antes de carcajearse.

"No me gusta que me llamen así". Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"Entonces me aseguraré de decirte princesa todas las veces que pueda". Dijo el joven Puckerman sonriendo.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Hola boo, ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?". Dijo Mercedes encontrándose a Kurt sacando cosas de su locker.

"Agh…Ya se había olvidado, unos del equipo de fútbol me echaron al contenedor de basura".

"¿Estás bien boo?".

"Por suerte sí, si no hubiera sido por Sam, me hubiera quedado horas dentro del contenedor".

"¿Quién es Sam? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Por qué no me contaste boo? Que mal amigo eres".

"Hey, Tranquila cedes, somos amigos, apenas lo conocí hace unas horas".

"Oh, Y ¿Es guapo?".

Kurt solo se sonrojo.

"Eso quiere decir que te gusta".

"¡No me gusta! Ni siquiera lo conozco, y si es bastante guapo, pero no me gusta". Dijo Kurt un poco enojado y nervioso.

"Boo". Dijo Mercedes aclarándose la garganta.

"¿Qué? Ya te dije que no me gusta, ¿vas a seguir con eso?".

"Boo, creo que alguien te busca". Dijo la morena señalando detrás del chico.

Al voltear Kurt se dio cuenta que Sam estaba parado detrás de él.

"Oh…Hola Sam". Dijo Kurt con un sonrojo feroz en su rostro.

"¿Así que soy bastante apuesto?". Pregunto el joven Evans con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No sabía que estabas detrás de mí, si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera dicho". Dijo Kurt apenado.

"No te preocupes Kurt, no me molesta para nada, de hecho me agrada el que pienses así de mi". Dijo esta vez un poco serio el rubio.

"Ah… Mercedes, él es Sam, Sam ella es Mercedes mi mejor amiga". Dijo señalándolos respectivamente.

"Un gusto Mercedes".

"Igualmente Sam".

"Oh bueno, tenemos que irnos a tu casa, ¿recuerdas Mercedes?". Dijo Kurt incómodo.

"De hecho boo, te dije que hoy saldría con Tina y Artie al centro comercial, y estoy tarde, así que te veré mañana". Dijo la morena antes de irse hacia el estacionamiento.

"Parece que solo quedamos los dos". Dijo Sam haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara una vez más.

"Eso parece… ¿Podrías venir hoy a mi casa para ayudarme a practicar fútbol?".

"Claro…Me encantaría pero, no tengo medio de transporte".

"No hay problema, te puedo llevar y traer".

"Entonces, en unos minutos te veo en el estacionamiento, para irnos juntos". Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra juntos, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla al joven Hummel.

Eso es todo por este capítulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben sugerencias o comentarios dejenlos en los reviews o por mensaje privado:)

Gracias por leer, y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Amistades no muy convencionales

Ok, si soy algo cruel haha, pero bueno, ¡muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia!

Logan Martínez: Boo es un apodo que usan en U.S.A para referirse a su mejor amigo/a, cedes tendrá un novio no te preocupes. Y claro que habrá un enfrentamiento, y no sólo uno, así que sigue la historia y lo verás.

Geeraa: Me alegra que te haya gustado, no me duelen ya, gracias:3

Alba marina: Jeje soy algo cruel lo sé:3

Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el nuevo capítulo:

Kurt estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de acontecer, Sam el chico que apenas conocía lo había besado, bueno sí, fue un beso en la mejilla, pero todas las actitudes que ha tenido con él desde que se conocieron no son muy comunes en amigos varones.

Un poco lejos de donde él se encontraba pudo escuchar un quejido de disgusto, cuando Kurt volteó para ver el que había hecho dicha acción se encontró a un rostro muy familiar, Puck.

"Eso si fue asqueroso". Comentó el joven Puckerman

Kurt rodó los ojos. "¿tú qué haces aquí?".

"No sabía que tenía que reportarte que hago cada minuto del día Hummel". Dijo Puck levemente molesto.

"¿Hummel? ¿Desde cuándo tanto respeto hacia mí?".

"Oh cierto, perdóname princesa". Dijo el joven del mohicano acercándose a Kurt hasta que estuviera en frente de él.

"Mejor vete genio". Dijo haciendo recordar a Puck la plática que tuvieron anteriormente en la clase de francés.

"Pues ya lo hubiera hecho si tuviera mi camioneta, princesa".

"Pues vete a pie".

"¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? ¿Te pongo nervioso princesa?". Preguntó Puck con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Kurt solo rodó los ojos.

"O ¿Es que no quieres que tu noviecito Evans nos vea juntos?". Susurró en el oído a Kurt haciendo que una chispa recorriera la espina del ojiazul.

Kurt se sonrojo, y retrocedió un poco haciendo que resbalará y cayera, pero antes de caer Puck lo pudo atrapar. Los dos quedaron en una posición bastante penosa, Kurt siendo detenido por la cintura de parte de Puck, y Puck con su rostro a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro chico.

"Cuidado". Dijo Puck con una voz profunda.

Kurt se sonrojo un poco más y logro decir; "Sam no es mi novio".

"No, claro que no, sé que no tienes tan malos gustos". Dijo soltándolo lentamente.

Kurt Bufó. "Si Sam no es un buen prospecto, ¿qué serás tú?".

Puck sonrió engreído y después dijo: "La elección perfecta, princesa".

Los dos oyeron como alguien se esclarecía la garganta, y voltearon, al ver quien era Puck rodó los ojos.

_¿Por qué tiene que llegar Evans a arruinar la diversión?_ Se preguntó el poseedor del mohicano

"Hola Puck, ¿nos vamos Kurt?". Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

"Sí, ¿Nos vamos Kurt?". Preguntó el joven Puckerman sorprendiendo al joven Hummel.

"Solo Sam y yo". Dijo Kurt algo apenado.

"No me puedes dejar aquí Princ…Kurt, mi casa esta como a 23 km. De aquí, y tengo que ir por mi hermana Sarah a su escuela".

Kurt suspiro: "Supongo que hay suficiente espacio en mi bebé para ti y tu hermana".

"Gracias". Dijo Puck sonriendo.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

"Aquí es, detente, en unos minutos vuelvo". Dijo Puck bajándose del auto de Kurt, en busca de su hermana.

"Así que, ¿Desde cuándo tú y Puckerman son amigos?".

"No somos amigos, solo hemos conversado un par de veces".

"Pues hace rato, parecía que eran muy cercanos".

"¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso de Puck?". Preguntó el joven Hummel riendo.

Sam se sonrojo. "¿Y qué si así fuera?".

Kurt soló bajo la mirada apenado.

"Ya te dije que no intentaré nada contigo por ahora, no te preocupes, pero eso sí, aléjate de Puckerman, él no es bueno para ti, amigos o no".

"Ya estoy aquí, nena súbete, ellos nos llevaran a casa". Dijo Puck ayudando a su hermana a subir.

"Está bien No-No". Puck se sonrojo de la vergüenza por el apodo que su hermana mencionó en frente de los dos chicos.

"Por favor no le digan a nadie lo del apodo, creerían que soy débil".

"No te preocupes, no diremos nada". Dijo Kurt esbozando una sonrisa.

"No-No, ¿Quién es el príncipe?". Preguntó la pequeña Puckerman.

"¿El príncipe?". Preguntó Puck confundido.

"Sí, él". Dijo señalando a Kurt lo que hizo que Kurt se sonrojara.

"Él es Kurt, y el chico de al lado es Sam".

"Príncipe Kurt, ¿Te casarías conmigo?". Dijo haciendo que Sam Y Puck se rieran.

"Claro que sí hermosa, pero creo que eres un poco pequeña para mí, así que en unos años". Dijo volteando a ver a la chica que parecía ser de unos 7 años con coletas de pelo castaño y ojos muy parecidos a los de Puck.

Sam y Puck sorprendidos vieron como la pequeña Puckerman sonreía con una felicidad inmensa.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKPK

"Gracias por traernos Kurt". Dijo Puck despidiéndose de Kurt cuando llegaron a su casa. Kurt se bajó para acompañarlos hasta la puerta, dejando a Sam en su vehículo.

"No era necesario que nos acompañaras Hummel".

"No hay problema".

"¿Quieres entrar príncipe?".

"Me encantaría preciosa, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión". Dijo Kurt antes de agacharse para despedirse de la pequeña.

"Adiós Puck". Dijo Kurt dándose la vuelta, pero Puck tomo su mano haciendo que volteara.

"Gracias Hummel, por todo, y siento lo de la mañana, y ¡Si comenzamos de nuevo?" Dijo Puck abriendo sus brazos.

"Sí, me parece bien, pero no abrazos".

"Vamos viejo, Evans no nos ve".

Kurt avanzó y le dio un abrazo a Puck, lo que era raro, era la calidad del abrazo, lo bien que se sentía, como si hubiera encontrado la paz que el necesitaba.

"Bueno, eso fue un poco extraño". Dijo Kurt deshaciéndose del abrazo del mayor.

"No fue extraño, digo, los amigos se abrazan, no tiene nada de malo".

"¿Entonces somos amigos Puckerman?".

"¿Eso no es suficiente para ti o qué?". Preguntó el joven Puckerman con una sonrisa pícara.

Kurt se sonrojó. "Hasta mañana Puck".

"Hey, no tan rápido, pásame tu móvil, para hablar o algo".

"Ah claro, aquí está mi número". Dijo Kurt extendiendo un pedazo de papel.

"Ok, te veo mañana princesa, y apúrate que tu novio se está impacientando". Kurt se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Este había sido uno de los días más extraños, tanto para Kurt y Puck, de enemigos a amigos en un día, tantas experiencias y momentos vergonzosos que habían acontecido este día, definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que contarle a su amiga mercedes cuando regresara a casa.

Gracias por leer! Este capítulo ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre si les gusto dejen un comentario, para saber que lo estoy haciendo decentemente, o bien dejen sugerencias o ideas que tengan.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Locas Experiencias

Ok debido a que esta historia ya tiene 5 seguidores, 4 favoritos, y 17 reviews, decidí hacer un ¡capítulo doble! Es decir, 2 capítulos en uno.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y por disfrutar de lo que escribo, me encanta leer sus comentarios.

Bueno sin más que decir, aquí esta este capítulo doble:

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Me preocupe por ti". Sam le preguntó al joven Hummel mientras se subía al vehículo.

"Oh, es que Sarah no me quería dejar ir". Mintió el chico ojiazul.

"Bueno, si yo fuera ella tampoco te dejaría ir". Dijo Sam esbozando su singular sonrisa. Kurt solo calló avergonzado.

"Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo".

"No". Dijo Kurt elevando su voz, al darse cuenta de lo agresivo que sonó se corrigió. "Digo, no me hizo sentir incomodo, es que no estoy acostumbrado a comentarios tan positivos". Dijo con un tono triste.

Sam tomo la mano de Kurt que, en el momento estaba sosteniendo el volante.

"Pues mejor vete acostumbrando". Dijo Sam con una sonrisa cálida.

Kurt río antes de decir. "Si me sigues distrayendo chocaré y no creo que quieras que eso pase".

Sam quito su mano lentamente y después dijo. "Si tu rostro es lo último que veo, no me importaría morir ahora".

Kurt se sonrojo y siguió manejando, tratando de que sus pensamientos no lo distrajeran de su camino.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPk

"Ya vine papá". Dijo el joven Hummel mientras entraba a su casa.

"Oh, qué bien hijo, y ¿Quién es este chico?". Dijo su padre pidiendo una presentación de parte de su hijo.

"Soy Samuel Evans, un amigo de Kurt". Dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar al mayor.

"Mucho gusto Samuel, mi nombre es Burt Hummel, pero me puedes llamar Burt".

"El gusto es mío señor, pero por favor llámeme Sam".

"Ok basta de presentaciones, vamos a estar en el jardín practicando fútbol, si necesitas algo solo grita". Dijo Kurt dando media vuelta tratando de evitar una plática más larga con su padre.

"¿Tú jugando fútbol? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hijo?". Dijo Burt sorprendido.

Kurt suspiro. "Sam me puedes esperar afuera en el jardín, ¿Por favor?". Sam solo sonrió y se dirigió al jardín.

"Mira papá, empecé a ver el lado divertido al fútbol, solo eso".

"Pero, si ayer dijiste que el fútbol era un deporte de barbaros salvajes".

"Ok, si lo dije, pero papá, el cambiar de opinión es de sabios…ah por cierto, el Señor Tanaka te manda saludos".

"¿Ken? Hace años que no lo veo, ¿dónde lo viste?".

"Va a ser mi entrenador de fútbol".

"¿Vas a entrar al equipo?". Preguntó su padre emocionado.

"Si papá".

"¿Para qué posición aplicarás? Yo solía ser el mejor quarterback, cuando era joven".

"Pateador, y si papá pero eso fue hace décadas, cuando la reina del pop todavía era Madonna".

"Ok hijo, se ve que estas algo apurado por practicar, así que ve a practicar con tu nuevo amigo".

"Eso haré, si necesitas algo grita, te quiero papá". Dijo antes de darse media vuelta, dirigiéndose al jardín donde Sam se encontraba.

"También te quiero muchacho". Alcanzó a gritar el señor Hummel al ver que su hijo se iba.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Puck estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música, mientras pensamientos flotaban en su mente.

Estaba bastante confundido por lo que había sucedido hoy, primero estaba el haber sentido culpa de lanzarlo al contenedor de basura, después el flirtear con Hummel, y ahora pedirle su teléfono, esto parecía cada vez más una de esas películas románticas donde el chico malo se enamora de una chica buena y deja de ser malo, pero, Kurt no era una chica, el no dejaría de ser malo, y por último él no estaba enamorado y mucho menos de Hummel. A él le gustaban las chicas, los pechos y los traseros, bueno Kurt no tenía pechos pero sí que tenía un lindo trasero…Hey ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Hummel es un chico! Y a él ¡no le gustan los chicos! Sólo chicas.

"¿No-No?". Pregunto la pequeña viendo la cara de frustración de su hermano.

La voz de su pequeña hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"A mí me gustan las chicas". Soltó Puck sin pensarlo.

"¿Otra vez estás tomando pastillas?". Preguntó la pequeña inocentemente.

"No pequeña, es que estoy un poco confundido, eso es todo".

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó la menor sin alguna idea de lo que su hermano estaba hablando.

"Son cosas de grandes, no entenderías Sarah".

"Yo soy niña grande, y si no me dices le diré a mamá que te robaron tu camioneta y que no la están reparando como tu dijiste".

_'Diablos, esta niña sí que es inteligente'_

"Está bien, pero no le digas nada a mamá, ¿Entendido?".

Su hermana fingió sellar su boca con un candado y tirar la llave.

"Pues, es que hay un chic…una chica que me tiene confundido, y me hace sentir cosas extrañas".

"Cosas extrañas, ¿buenas o malas?".

"No lo sé, son cosas que no había sentido antes". _'Y menos por un chico'_ pensó el joven Puckerman.

"Es como la primera vez que me subí a una montaña rusa". Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

"Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?". Preguntó el mayor confundido.

"Yo nunca sentí algo igual, así que me subí 2 veces, y descubrí que me gustaban las montañas rusas".

Puck sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana. "Gracias Sarah".

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Vamos Kurt, de nuevo, pero con más fuerza". Dijo Sam alentando al menor.

Kurt pateo el balón y esta vez la dirección y la fuerza fueron precisas, haciendo que la patada fuera perfecta.

"Lo logré". Dijo Kurt aún sin creerlo, Sam sólo rio.

"¡Lo logré! ¡Al fin!". Dijo antes de abrazar a Sam fuertemente.

"Auch, seguro que no quieres aplicar para Full Back, con esa fuerza podrías retener a todos los jugadores". Dijo Sam bromeando.

"Perdón, me emocione un poco, y no, aplicaré para pateador, en esto no soy muy bueno, pero es lo que me gusta más".

"Recuerda que todavía tienes 2 semanas y vas a mejorar mucho, te lo prometo". Dijo Sam abrazando al menor por sus hombros.

"Oh, ya son las 7, ¿podrías llevarme a casa Kurt?".

"¿No quisieras quedarte a cenar?".

"Me encantaría pero tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos".

"Oh…ok, será para otro día".

"¿Qué tal mañana?".

"Digo, si no hay problema, pensé que entrenaríamos a diario". Corrigió el rubio.

"No, claro que no, me parece excelente". Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Gracias por traerme Kurt". Dijo el rubio bajándose del auto del castaño.

"No hay de que, tú me estas ayudando mucho en fútbol, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti". Dijo bajándose el castaño también del automóvil.

Sam dejo salir una pequeña risita. "Y ¿Qué es lo más que puedes hacer por mí?". Preguntó el rubio acercándose a Kurt.

Kurt se sonrojo y no contesto nada.

"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no intentaré nada por ahora?". Dijo el rubio acariciando gentilmente los cabellos de castaño.

"Yo…Deberías adentrarte a tu casa, tus hermanos han de estar solos". Dijo Kurt nerviosamente.

Sam beso su mejilla. "Ok, buenas noches Kurt".

"S…S…Sueña con los ángeles".

"Mañana te digo como te ves con alas". Dijo dejando a Kurt sin palabras y metiéndose en su casa.

_'Este había sido sin duda uno de los días más extraños que he vivido'_ Pensó el ojiazul antes de subirse a su automóvil para regresar a casa.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ya llegué papá".

"Está bien hijo, estoy en la cocina por si necesitas algo".

"Ok papá. Iré a mi cuarto". Dijo bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto que se encontraba en el sótano.

Su teléfono sonó, Kurt ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién llamaba, ya que estaba seguro que su mejor amiga sería quién lo llamaba.

"Mercedes, que bien que llamas, te tengo que contar muchas cosas, hoy fue el día más extraño de mi vida".

"Viejo, soy Puck".

Ante esto Kurt se congeló, había olvidado que le había dado su número a Puck.

"¿Viejo, sigues ahí?".

"No me llames viejo, y si sigo aquí".

"Oh, cierto, perdón princesa".

"¿Por qué llamas?". Preguntó Kurt cambiando de tema.

"Pues para hablar, ¿Para qué se inventó el teléfono?". Dijo Puck como si fuera obvio.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?". Pregunto Kurt un poco molesto.

"No sé, ¿Cómo te fue con tu noviecito Evans?".

"Por última vez Puck, Sam no es mi novio".

"Eso no parecía hace rato".

"¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?". Preguntó Kurt para molestar a Puck.

"Yo nunca estoy celoso, y menos de un rubio labios de sapo".

"No lo ofendas Puck, ¿Por qué tan enojado?".

"No estoy enojado, solo que no me gusta que me comparen con dobles de Ellen DeGeneres".

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿A ti cómo te fue con Sarah?".

"Bien, es bastante malévola, pero bien".

"Vamos, estás exagerando, ella es la más linda criatura en la tierra".

"Parece que es linda, pero no lo es cuando pasas más de 3 horas con ella".

"Un día lo puedo intentar".

"Mientras no traigas a tu no… amiguito Evans, no hay problema".

"¿Qué tienes contra Sam, Puck?".

"No me cae muy bien, es eso nada más".

"Pensé que estaban en fútbol juntos".

"Todavía no entro al equipo, las pruebas son el próximo viernes, y ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?".

"Yo voy a aplicar para el puesto de pateador".

Puck soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?".

"Es que princesa, tú y fútbol en una oración no quedan a menos de que haya un no en medio".

"¿Crees que no puedo ser un buen pateador?".

"No, no es eso, pero es extraño".

"Crees que no soy suficiente fuerte, pues estoy entrenando, así que el viernes veremos quien ríe al último".

"Y ¿Cómo entrenas, viendo videos?". Dijo Puck riendo.

"No, Sam me está ayudando".

Con esto la sonrisa de Puck se desvaneció. "¿Te está ayudando a entrenar ese salmón andante?". Preguntó serio el joven Puckerman.

"Ya déjalo en paz, y si Sam me está ayudando, por eso vino hoy a mi casa, y va a hacerlo por estas 2 semanas".

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí?". Preguntó ofendido el ojimiel.

"Será porque cuando él se ofreció a ayudarme después de que me aventaras al contenedor de basura".

"Ya te dije que lo siento, me hubieras pedido ayuda cuando recogimos a Sarah".

"Puck, tu ibas a tu casa y no iba a dejar a tu hermanita aburrida por 4 horas en mi casa".

"¿4 horas? ¿Tanto estuvo el salm….Evans en tu casa?".

"Lo necesario para practicar, mejor cambiemos de tema".

"Como quieras princesa, pero mañana te ayudaré a entrenar también".

"¿Y quién te invito Puck?".

"Pucksaurio no necesita invitación".

"Para mi casa sí".

"Vamos princesa, dime que no te gustaría pasar 4 horas completas con este semental". Dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo.

"¿Semental?". Preguntó Kurt entre risas.

"¿De qué te ríes? No puedes negar que soy el chico más atractivo y sexy de la escuela".

"Yo diría que el segundo".

"¿El segundo? ¿Quién puede ser más sexy que yo?".

"¡Dah! Pues es obvio que yo". Dijo Kurt riendo.

"Pensé que estábamos hablando en serio".

"Yo estoy hablando en serio".

"Por dios Hummel, deja de bromear conmigo".

"Bueno, adiós Puck".

"Hey, no cuelgues, está bien tu ganas Hummel, eres más sexy que yo".

"No, era enserio, ya tengo que ir, ya son las 10, y si no empiezo a hacer mi rutina de faciales me veré horrible en la mañana".

"Vamos princesa, te verás igual, habla un rato más conmigo".

"Lo siento Puck, buenas noches, te veo mañana".

"Ok, princesa, te veo mañana, y recuerda que te ayudaré a practicar".

"Ok, lo veremos". Con eso Kurt colgó la llamada.

Muchas gracias por leer, gracias a los seguidores, favoritos y comentadores de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Siento la demora, pero no he contado con mucho tiempo libre, bueno gracias por leer de nuevo, y ya saben alguna queja/sugerencia/comentario déjenlo en los reviews o mándenmelo por un mensaje privado.


End file.
